Switching is magic: Episode 2
by Authorbot 1138 V 1.5
Summary: Zweite Switching is magic Geschichte


Rarity stand mit gepackten Satteltaschen vor ihrem Haus, das unter einem gewaltigen Zelt verdeckt lag, und seufzte als ein Erdpony mit Atemschutz unter dem Zelt hervorkam. „Wie sieht es aus?" Fragte Rarity besorgt. „Nicht so gut, sie haben da echt eine Menge Stinkwanzen, Miss Rarity." Antwortete der uniformierte Hengst und nahm die Atemschutzmaske ab. Er trug eine gelbe Weste mit einem Insekt daraus, das Insekt lag auf dem Rücken, hatte alle sechs Beine nach oben gestreckt und hielt eine weiße Blume. „Wie lange wird es dauern die Biester zu beseitigen?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Drei, vielleicht vier Wochen, ich muss wohl mehrere Male mit einem sehr starken Gift ran." Antwortete der Kammerjäger ihr. „Und ich muss solange woanders wohnen." Meinte Rarity entmutigt. „Tut mir ja echt leid, aber die Dinger sind echt hartnäckig." Sagte der Kammerjäger darauf. „Ich weiß, ich finde schon irgendwas wo ich bleiben kann, wenn sie fertig sind, sagen sie bitte Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle in der Bibliothek bescheid, sie wird das an mich weiterleiten." Sagte Rarity und machte sich mit ihren gepackten Sachen auf den Weg. Rarity begab sich auf der Stelle zu den Plantagen und klopfte am Farmhaus an die Tür. „Ich komme ja schon!" Rief Applejack und öffnete die Tür. „Rarity, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Mein Haus wird zur Zeit gegen Stinkwanzen gesprüht, ich muss die nächsten Wochen irgendwo anders wohnen und wollte fragen ob ich solange in eurem Gästezimmer bleiben kann." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Stinkwanzen?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Das sind kleine Käfer die einen sehr lauten Schrei während der Paarung ausstoßen." Erklärte Rarity ihr. „Und warum heißen die Stinkwanzen?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Keine Ahnung, sollte ich den Kammerjäger nochmal fragen." Sagte Rarity nur. „Und warum kannst du nicht zu Twilight gehen, sie hat doch auch eine Gästebett?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Sie hat mir schon geholfen einen guten Kammerjäger zu finden, ich will mich einfach nicht aufdrängen." Antwortete Rarity ihr. „Aha." Meinte AJ misstrauisch. „Okay, ja, Spike wird mir manchmal zu aufdringlich." Sagte Rarity geschlagen. „Schon besser." Sagte AJ zufrieden. „Aber leider geht das nicht, unser Gästezimmer wird gerade renoviert." Sagte sie dann. „Aber wo soll ich denn sonst hin?" Fragte Rarity weinerlich. „Frag doch Pinkie, oder Fluttershy." Schlug Applejack vor. „Pinkie hat nur eine Einraumwohnung, und bei Fluttershy werde ich verrückt wenn die Tiere bei ihr herumlaufen, diese kleinen Pfoten der Mäuse zum Beispiel." Sagte Rarity darauf, Applejack seufzte nur. „Na gut, du kannst bei uns auf der Couch schlafen, ich hoffe das reicht." Gab sie nach. „Komm doch rein." Sagte sie dann und ließ Rarity ins Haus, das weiße Einhorn ging sofort ins Wohnzimmer durch. „Big Mac, lieg da nicht so faul auf der Couch." Fuhr Applejack ihren Bruder an. „Aber wir haben nicht viel zu tun heute." Wandte Big Mac ein. „Und genau da irrst du dich, wir müssen die Bäume düngen gehen." Erwiderte Applejack ihm. „Stimmt, hatte ich fast vergessen." Meinte Big Mac und sprang auf, aus der Couch knackte es verdächtig, dann brach das Möbelstück zusammen. „Muss ich trotzdem noch darauf schlafen?" Fragte Rarity und stocherte in den Überresten der Couch herum. „Offensichtlich nicht." Meinte Applejack nur und sah Big Mac strafend an. „Du Klotz hast unsere Couch zerstört!" Schrie sie ihren Bruder an. „Eeyup." Sagte Big Mac nur schuldbewusst und senkte den Kopf. „Wo soll ich dann nur schlafen?" Fragte Rarity einfach nur. „Wir sind Freunde, du kannst bei mir im Bett schlafen." Sagte Applejack und seufzte. „Und wo schläfst du?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Neben dir, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Meinte Rarity unsicher. „Na gut, du kannst dich schon mal hier einrichten, Big Mac und ich machen mit der Arbeit weiter." Sagte Applejack dann und ging mit ihrem Bruder wieder auf die Felder. Die Farmer brachten ihre Arbeit zu ende und schließlich gingen alle zu Bett, Rarity legte sich weit an den Rand des Bettes und ließ den meisten Platz für Applejack frei.

Im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages, erwachte Applejack in dem halbdunklen Raum und sah sich kurz verschlafen um. Rarity lag inzwischen auf den Rücken gedreht neben ihr und schnarchte etwas, etwa in der Mitte der Decke, sah Applejack eine verdächtige Beule im Stoff. „Was zum..?" Dachte AJ verwirrt und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ach was, das ist bestimmt nur das Licht im Moment." Dachte sie und rollte sich auf die andere Seite, sie schlief sofort wieder ein. Sie schlief bis zum hellen Morgen und erwachte erfrischt und munter, verschlafen streckte sie sich und gähnte die restliche Müdigkeit heraus. „Selten so gut geschlafen." Meinte sie und sah nach Rarity, die weiße Einhorn-Stute lag nicht mehr neben ihr. „Na so was, sie ist wohl schon aufgestanden." Sagte sie erstaunt und erhob sich ebenfalls, noch etwas müde ging sie zum Badezimmer und wollte die Tür vor sich aufstoßen, sie war nur von innen verriegelt und ein verdächtiges Plätschern drang heraus. „Oh man." Meinte sie und hüpfte etwas unruhig auf der Stelle umher. „Big Mac, mach hin, ich muss pissen!" Rief sie und klopfte gegen die Tür. „Und setze dich gefälligst hin!" Fuhr sie fort und wartete ungeduldig, kurz darauf ertönte die Toilettenspülung und die Tür ging auf. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid Applejack, ich wollte dich nicht warten lassen." Entschuldigte Rarity sich und ging an ihr vorbei, etwas ratlos sah AJ ihr hinterher. „Ich muss noch träumen." Dachte sie verstört und ging ins Bad, zielstrebig ging sie zur Toilette und fand den Toilettensitz noch hochgeklappt vor. „Hab ich was an den Augen?" Wunderte sie sich und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Applejack machte sich wie jeden Morgen frisch und kam dann in die Küche, etwas verwirrt setzte sie sich und grübelte angestrengt. „Guten Morgen Applejack, ich habe Frühstück gemacht, so wie du es magst." Begrüßte Rarity sie und stellte ihr sofort einen Teller vor. „Das war doch nicht nötig, aber danke." Sagte AJ nur. „Das ist doch das mindeste, immerhin lasst ihr mich hier bleiben solange mein Haus gesprüht wird." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Na gut dann." Meinte Applejack und wandte sich ihrem üblichen Frühstück zu. Auf ihrem Teller lag eine lange, dicke Karotte und zwei hartgekochte Eier an beiden Seite daneben, das ganze sah sehr eindeutig aus. „Wisst ihr was, ich habe heute keinen Hunger." Sagte sie und sah etwas unwohl aus. „Ich nehme die Karotte!" Sagte Big Mac sofort. „Ich die Eier." Schloss sich Apple Bloom ihm an und die beiden teilten das Frühstück untereinander auf. „Alles in Ordnung Herzchen?" Fragte Rarity besorgt und setzte sich neben AJ. „Ist schon gut, mir ist nur heute morgen nicht nach Frühstück." Sagte Applejack beruhigend. „Bist du dir sicher?" Fragte Rarity nochmals. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht schon." Sagte Applejack. „Na gut, wir sollten uns dann mal an die Arbeit machen." Sagte Big Mac und verspeiste gerade den Rest der Karotte. „Ich muss dann auch zur Schule, bis später." Meldete Apple Bloom sich ab und verschwand. „Komm schon AJ." Sagte Big Mac seiner kleinen Schwester. „Ich komme gleich, du kannst ja schon mal ohne mich anfangen." Sagte sie ihm, Big Mac machte das dann auch. „Und was machst du heute so?" Fragte AJ an Rarity gerichtet. „Dies und das, nichts besonderes." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Hilfst du denn etwas auf den Feldern, wir lassen dich ja hier wohnen?" Fragte Applejack weiter. „Kann ich machen, aber zu erst muss ich mich um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Ich sollte mich dann auch mal auf den Weg machen." Sagte sie dann und ging los, unbemerkt folgte Applejack ihr. „Ich bin etwas misstrauisch, besser ich folge ihr mal." Dachte sich das orangene Erdpony und schlich Rarity hinterher. Das weiße Einhorn ging auf direktem Weg zum Krankenhaus und sofort durch zu einem Raum der ausschließlich mit Hengsten angefüllt war. „Hallo Rarity, dich habe ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen." Begrüßte einer der Hengste sie, dann ging die Tür zu und Applejack sah die Aufschrift darauf. „Das ist die Ponyville Samenbank." Dachte sie und ging wieder aus dem Krankenhaus heraus. Sie wartete etwa eine halbe Stunde das Rarity zurückkam und folgte ihr weiterhin. Rarity ging sehr zielstrebig durch Ponyville und betrat genauso zielstrebig einen Gentlecolts Club, eigentlich ausschließlich für Hengste. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Fragte AJ sich fassungslos und wollte ihr hinterher, der Türsteher hielt sie allerdings auf. „Hey, kannst du nicht lesen? Nur für Hengste." Sagte der kräftige Hengst schroff. „Aber gerade eben..." Sagte Applejack. „Nur Hengste, und jetzt verschwinde." Unterbrach der Türsteher sie und scheuchte sie davon. „Mist, jetzt kann ich ihr nicht mehr nachgehen." Dachte sie verärgert und ging ihrer Arbeit auf den Farmen nach.

Erst später am Tag kam Rarity zurück und half ihren Gastgebern bei der Arbeit, es ging auch sehr gut voran. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich muss mal für keine Ponys." Sagte Rarity und ging geschwind in Richtung des Farmhauses. „Wenn es dringend ist, geh einfach in den Busch." Schlug Big Mac ihr vor und zog den Pflug weiter über das Feld. „So ungern ich so etwas auch tue, aber ich denke das du recht hast." Sagte Rarity und verschwand schleunigst hinter einem Busch. „Okay, ich habe beschlossen ein Auge auf sie zu haben, das ziehe ich auch durch." Dachte AJ und folgte ihr heimlich, sie sah durch den Busch hindurch und erstarrte. Auf einmal schoss Applejack an Big Mac vorbei und schien es sehr eilig zu haben, kurz darauf kam Rarity zurück. „Ich glaube das ich es wirklich nicht mehr ins Haus geschafft hätte." Meinte sie erleichtert und fand nur noch Big Mac vor. „Wo ist Applejack denn hin?" Fragte sie ihn. „Was weiß ich? Sie ist einfach weg galoppiert, hat vielleicht noch einen wichtigen Termin." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr und zog weiter seinen Pflug übers Feld. „Wie dem auch sei, ich helfe dir dann noch etwas." Sagte Rarity zuvorkommend.

Applejack galoppierte so schnell sie konnte zur Bibliothek und stürmte das Gebäude regelrecht, sie fand das violette Alicorn auch sofort. „Twilight, ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte sie außer Atem. „Natürlich doch, es scheint dringend zu sein." Sagte Twilight und legte ihre Schreibfeder ab. „Ich habe etwas wichtiges über Rarity herausgefunden, das wird dich umhauen." Sagte Applejack dann und atmete noch tief durch. „Was ist es?" Fragte Twilight besorgt, sie erwartete etwas schlimmes. „Sie ist nicht wie normale Einhorn-Stuten ausgerüstet." Sagte Applejack umschreibend. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Twilight, Rarity hat ein zweites Horn." Versuchte Applejack es deutlicher auszudrücken. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Twilight und legte ihr einen Huf an die Stirn. „Twilight verdammt, ich meine es ernst!" Rief AJ erbost. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht was du meinst." Sagte Twilight unwissend. „Okay, dann sage ich es nochmal, hör mir genau zu." Sagte Applejack und Twilight spitzte die Ohren. „Rarity..." Fing AJ an zu sagen, Twilight nickte nur. „...ist..." Fuhr AJ fort und wieder nickte Twilight einfach. „...EIN HENGST!" Schrie AJ den Rest ihres Satzes und Twilight fiel erschrocken um. „Schrei doch nicht so." Meinte Twilight und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nochmal zum mitschreiben, du denkst das Rarity ein Hengst ist, RARITY?" Fragte sie dann und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. „Ich denke es nicht nur, ich weiß es, ich habe es gesehen." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. Twilight ging um Applejack herum und sah sie eindringlich an. „Okay, ich weiß das du nicht in der Lage bist zu lügen, aber ich sehe nicht die üblichen Anzeichen das es so ist, das würde man sofort sehen." Meinte sie und legte AJ nochmals einen Huf an die Stirn. „Krank scheinst du auch nicht zu sein." Fuhr sie fort und dachte etwas nach, Applejack hatte das einfach über sich ergehen lassen. „Twilight, das ist keine Lüge, kein Scherz, einfach nur was ich gesehen habe, wir müssen dem nachgehe, sie... besser gesagt, er, hat uns belogen, und du weißt wie sehr ich so was hasse." Sagte AJ ihr. „Ich weiß, aber wenn Rarity wirklich ein Hengst ist, sollten wir uns dann wirklich da einmischen?" Fragte Twilight. „Sie, oder er, schuldet uns die Wahrheit." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Okay, na gut, dann gehen wir dem halt nach." Gab Twilight und seufzte. „Ich denke das sie sich das nur eingebildet hat, Rarity ist so sehr eine Stute, wie ich ein Einhorn bin." Dachte sie und ging mit Applejack los. Die beiden wollten eigentlich direkt zu Rarity gehen, trafen unterwegs aber auf Sweetie Bell, sofort sprach Applejack sie an. „Sweetie, ich muss dich mal was wegen Rarity fragen." Sagte sie dem Fohlen. „Wenn es wegen ihrem Geburtstag ist, sie wünscht sich eine neue Nähmaschine." Sagte Sweetie einfach nur. „Das ist es nicht, es geht nicht um SEINEN Geburtstag." Erwiderte Applejack ihr und sah das Fohlen eindringlich an. „Ich muss weg, Tschüss." Sagte Sweetie und schoss davon wie ein geölter Blitz. „Applejack, was sollte das denn jetzt?" Fragte Twilight ärgerlich. „Ich habe meinen Beweis, Rarity verheimlicht uns etwas!" Sagte Applejack energisch. „Okay, komm mit, du hast dir wahrscheinlich irgendwo den Kopf angeschlagen und Halluzinationen, anders kann ich mir dein merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht erklären." Sagte Twilight verstimmt und nahm AJ mit einem magischen Feld auf. „Hey, lass mich runter!" Rief Applejack und zappelte in dem Energiefeld. „Nein, du kommst jetzt mit und lässt dich untersuchen, mit dir stimmt etwas nicht." Sagte Twilight entschieden und brachte sie sofort ins Krankenhaus.

Nach einer Stunde kamen die zwei wieder heraus und Twilight hatte noch einen Stapel Papiere vor sich schweben. „Sehr komisch, MRT, CT, Blutwerte, alles normal, du hast also keine Kopfverletzung und hast auch keine bewusstseinsverändernde Mittel zu dir genommen." Meinte sie nachdenklich. „Das habe ich dir schon die ganze Zeit gesagt!" Rief Applejack verärgert und zupfte sich das Pflaster vom Bein, darunter hatte sie noch eine frische Einstichstelle wo ihr Blut abgenommen wurde. „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht." Klagte Twilight darauf. „Ich kann dir das alles erklären." Sagte AJ ruhig und lächelte sie an. „Dann los." Forderte Twilight sie auf. „Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt!" Schrie Applejack sie plötzlich an, Twilight kippte erschrocken um. „Warum musst du heute andauernd schreien?" Fragte Twilight und kratzte sich an den Ohren. „Du hast mich doch dieser medizinischen Untersuchung unterziehen lassen, die haben mir überall hin gestochen!" Erwiderte AJ ihr verärgert. „Ich dachte wirklich das etwas mit dir nicht stimmen würde, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Verteidigte Twilight ihre Aktionen. „Das ist auch sehr nett von dir, aber ich bin nicht verrückt, ich weiß was ich gesehen habe." Sagte AJ und beruhigte sich wieder. „Na gut, aber wir haben den halben Tag verschwendet, lass uns erstmal in meine Bibliothek zurückgehen und einen Tee trinken, danach können wir alles weitere planen." Sagte Twilight und die beiden gingen weiter. Vor der Bibliothek erwartete Rarity die beiden und wirkte nicht sehr glücklich. „Hallo Rarity." Begrüßte Twilight das weiße Einhorn. „Was fällt euch ein meine kleine Schwester so zu bedrängen?" Fragte Rarity aufgebracht. „Rarity, ich weiß von deinem Geheimnis." Sagte Applejack nur. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Sagte Rarity ausweichend. „Heute Morgen hast du im Badezimmer die Klobrille hochstehen lassen, das machen nur Hengste die im stehen pissen, genauso habe ich dich gesehen wie du im Busch pissen warst, ich weiß das du ein..." Sagte Applejack und schaffte es nicht ihren Satz zu vollenden, Rarity hielt ihr sofort den Mund zu. „Bist du denn wahnsinnig, musst du das gleich ganz Ponyville mitteilen?!" Fragte sie erschrocken. „Twilight, lass uns das doch in deiner Bibliothek besprechen." Schlug Rarity vor und zog Applejack hinter sich in das Gebäude, Twilight folgte den beiden wortlos. „Ich muss euch jetzt wohl etwas erzählen." Sagte Rarity nachdem Twilight die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Dann solltest du AJ mal loslassen." Schlug Twilight. „Oh ja, natürlich doch." Sagte Rarity und ließ von Applejack ab. „Deine Hufe schmecken nach Erdbeere." Meinte AJ nur. „Oh wie schön, du hast es bemerkt, das ist so ein neuer Huflack den ich in diesem kleinen Laden in Canterlot entdeckt habe, ich fand das einfach entzückend." Sagte Rarity und besah sich ihre Hufe etwas. „Rarity, Konzentration, du wolltest uns etwas sagen." Warf Twilight ein. „Aber natürlich doch, wie gedankenlos von mir." Sagte Rarity und holte tief Luft. „Sag es endlich, du bist ein Hengst!" Platzte Applejack heraus. „Das ist nur die halbe Geschichte." Sagte Rarity dazu. „Dann erzähl mal den Rest." Bat Twilight sie. „Wenn ich euch jetzt schon davon erzähle, ist es nur fair das wir die anderen auch holen, ihr seid immerhin alle meine besten Freundinnen." Sagte Rarity. „Ich hole die mal schnell." Sagte Applejack und galoppierte los. „Ich muss auch noch schnell etwas holen, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde alle hier in deiner Bibliothek ein." Sagte Rarity und trabte ebenfalls los. „Und ich schicke Spike weg, das Rarity ein Kerl ist, das würde ihm das Herz brechen." Beschloss Twilight und suchte eine fadenscheinige Ausrede um Spike aus dem Haus zu haben.

Die halbe Stunde verging recht schnell und Applejack kam mit den anderen zurück, die sechs setzten sich in die Bibliothek und Rarity legte ein dickes Buch vor sich auf den Tisch. „Was ist denn jetzt so wichtig, ich wollte gerade meinen eigenen Geschwindigkeitsrekord brechen?" Fragte Rainbow Dash ungeduldig und flatterte etwas umher. „Ich war gerade dabei eine Party zu planen." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte etwas. „Du planst doch immer eine Party." Wandte Dash ein. „Ich habe gerade ein kranken Häschen bei mir, und ihr wisst wie ungern ich kranke Tiere allein lasse." Sagte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Twilight und Applejack haben mein Geheimnis herausgefunden, aber ich denke dass ihr das ebenfalls wissen solltet." Fing Rarity an zu erzählen und sah Fluttershy kurz an, dem schüchternen Pegasus-Pony sprang die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht und sie nickte Rarity unmerklich zu. „Zu erst solltet ihr euch das ansehen." Sagte Rarity und schlug das Buch auf, es war ein Fotoalbum. Die meisten Bilder zeigten ein Hengst-Fohlen das Rarity zum Verwechseln ähnlich aussah, andere einen jungen Hengst von vielleicht 15 Jahren. „Als ich Teenager war, war ich Captain des Hufballteams der Schule, aber wie alle Jungen in dem Alter, hat sich eine Menge bei mir verändert." Sagte Rarity dann. „So ist das nun mal." Sagte Pinkie nur. „Warte mal, hat sie gerade gesagt das sie mal ein Kerl war?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Technisch gesehen bin ich das immer noch." Klärte Rarity sie auf. „Du bist ein Hengst?" Fragten Dash und Pinkie gleichzeitig. „Aber meine Familie und ich haben schon sehr früh festgestellt das ich mich nicht als einer fühle, aber wir mussten warten bis ich mindestens 16 Jahre alt bin, erst dann konnte man anfangen mich magische zu verwandeln." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Also lässt du dich durch Magie in eine Stute verwandeln." Schlussfolgerte Twilight. „Das ist zwar sehr viel teurer als eine operative Umwandlung, aber so werde ich zu einer richtigen Stute die auch in der Lage sein wird Fohlen zu bekommen." Erklärte Rarity. „Wie genau geht das ab?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Hier, das bin ich als ich 16 Jahre alt geworden bin." Sagte Rarity und zeigte ihr ein Foto von sich als Hengst. „WOW, von dem würde selbst ich mich bespringen lassen." Meinte Dash beeindruckt. „Dash, also wirklich, ich war 16 Jahre alt." Sagte Rarity entrüstet. „Ja gut." Sagte Dash nur verlegen. „Um meine Verwandlung zu beginnen, wurde ich einer magischen Prozedur unterzogen, die zur Folge hatte das sich mein Körperbau und meine Gesichtsstruktur der einer Stute angleicht, aber das war nur der erste Schritt, als nächstes hat man dafür gesorgt das mein... ähm, Anhängsel nicht so prominent hervorsteht, aber ich habe noch alles was ein Hengst hat." Erzählte Rarity dann. „Und warum habt ihr nicht weitergemacht?" Fragte Applejack. „Meine Eltern hatten kein Geld mehr, das ist nämlich sehr teuer." Antwortete Rarity ihr. „Ich spare seitdem auf die Prozedur." Meinte sie entmutigt. „Ich helfe dir ja schon wo ich kann, ich habe nur nicht so viel Geld." Sagte Fluttershy. „Aber es ist wirklich schön das du dich endlich nicht mehr vor deinen Freunden versteckst." Fügte sie hinzu und legte dem niedergeschlagenen Einhorn einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Danke Fluttershy, du hast mir schon so viel damit geholfen." Bedankte Rarity sich bei ihr. „DU wusstest davon?!" Fragten die anderen vier fassungslos. „Na ja, wisst ihr, Fluttershy und ich, wir haben..." Setzte Rarity an zu erklären. „Sex." Unterbrach Fluttershy sie einfach. „Bitte was?" Fragten die vier wieder einstimmig, das gerade Fluttershy so ungewöhnlich offen damit umging, erstaunte sie sichtlich. „So ist es, Rarity und ich teilen das Bett miteinander." Sagte Fluttershy ihren Freundinnen. „Okay, aber wie läuft das eigentlich, magst du sie als Hengst, oder als Stute?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Dash, so etwas fragt man nicht." Sagte Rarity und lief rot an. „Ich mag beide Seiten an ihr." Antwortete Fluttershy trotzdem und lächelte. „Ich bin echt fertig, lasst mich einfach darüber nachdenken." Sagte Dash und flog einfach davon. „Ich weiß was sie meint, das liegt alles echt schwer im Magen." Stimmte Applejack ihr zu und ging ebenfalls los. „Du fühlst dich als Stute wirklich besser?" Fragte Pinkie das weiße Einhorn, Rarity nickte nur schüchtern. „Dann ist ja gut, dass ist das wichtigste." Sagte Pinkie zufrieden und lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Danke Pinkie, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel." Sagte Rarity dankbar. „Ich denke das ihr jetzt gehen solltet, ich muss darüber auch erst nachdenken." Sagte Twilight und schob ihre drei Freundinnen heraus. „Ich denke nicht das du heute bei Applejack unterkommen kannst, aber zu mir willst du nicht." Meinte Fluttershy nachdenklich. „Was wirst du machen?" Fragte sie Rarity direkt. „Ich hoffe das AJ mich trotzdem bei sich schlafen lässt, und wenn es auf dem Boden ist, ich bin für alles dankbar." Sagte Rarity nur. „Ich würde dir ja anbieten bei mir zu bleiben, aber die Cakes lassen das nicht zu, außerdem habe ich keinen Platz dafür, im Notfall vielleicht, aber ansonsten ist das aussichtslos." Meinte Pinkie traurig. „Ich weiß Pinkie, trotzdem ist das eine sehr großzügige Geste." Sagte Rarity verständnisvoll. „Na ja, ich muss dann jetzt gehen." Sagte Pinkie und ging zur Bäckerei zurück, die Cakes hatten ihr unter dem Dach eine kleine Wohnung vermietet. „Ich muss dann auch wieder nach hause, ich habe ja noch das kranken Häschen dort." Verabschiedete Fluttershy sich. „Aber dafür haben wir noch Zeit." Sagte sie und küsste Rarity leidenschaftlich, dann verschwand sie auch schon. „Ich bin so froh das ich Fluttershy habe." Dachte Rarity sich und ging zu den Farmen zurück. Es war schon dunkel und die Farmer machten sich bereit um ins Bett zu gehen, Rarity kam zum Schlafzimmer von Applejack und sah wie sie das Bett machte. „AJ, kann ich trotzdem noch bei euch bleiben?" Fragte sie unsicher. „Ich habe es dir angeboten, also ja." Sagte Applejack und ging an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer. „Du kannst mein Bett haben, ich schlafe solange bei Apple Bloom." Sagte sie einfach und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich hoffe das ich meine Freunde nicht verloren habe." Dachte Rarity verunsichert und warf sich ins Bett.

Applejack hatte sich einfach zu ihrer kleinen Schwester mit ins Bett gelegt und versuchte schon seit ein paar Stunden verzweifelt zu schlafen, Apple Bloom schnarchte für ein Fohlen nur besonders stark und hielt sie damit wach. „Wie kann ein so kleines Fohlen, nur so laut sein?" Dachte Applejack und drückte sich das Kissen auf die Ohren, sie hörte das Schnarchen ihrer Schwester nur immer noch. „Das ertrage ich nicht, das hält doch kein vernünftiges Pony aus." Dachte sie und erhob sich wieder, resignierend ging sie in ihr Zimmer und fand Rarity trotz der vorgerückten Stunde noch wach vor. „Rarity, schläfst du schon?" Fragte sie leise. „Offensichtlich nicht." Erwiderte Rarity ihr genauso leise. „Ich kann bei Apple Bloom nicht schlafen, aber ich muss schlafen um für die Arbeit morgen fit zu sein." Sagte Applejack und legte sich zu ihr. „Verstehe." Flüsterte Rarity nur. „Wenn du irgendwas komisches versuchen solltest, dann knalle ich dir eine das du nicht mehr weiß ob du ein Hengst, oder eine Stute bist." Sagte Applejack und deckte sich zu. „So etwas würde ich nie tun." Sagte Rarity verletzt. „War ja nur eine Warnung." Erwiderte AJ ihr. Die beiden schliefen schon bald ein und schliefen friedlich und ohne Vorfälle. Doch in der Nacht rückten die zwei immer dichter zusammen und schließlich lag Rarity hinter Applejack und umarmte sie, beide hatten ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht stehen und schienen die Nähe des anderen Ponys sehr zu genießen. Diese traute Zweisamkeit wurde allerdings urplötzlich unterbrochen als Applejack erwachte und sich in eine warme, klebrige Pfütze rollte. „Was zum..?" Dachte sie und fühlte nach, sie fand sehr schnell den Ursprung der klebrigen Substanz. „Rarity verdammt!" Schrie sie und stieß das weiße Einhorn aus dem Bett. „Was, was ist passiert?" Fragte Rarity erschrocken. „Du hast mein Bett eingesaut!" Warf Applejack ihr vor und deutete auf den feuchten Fleck. „Es tut mir ja so leid, aber bei Hengsten passiert so etwas gelegentlich schon mal, ich bin wirklich untröstlich." Entschuldigte Rarity sich und lief rot an. „Das reicht, raus, verschwinde!" Rief AJ und scheuchte Rarity heraus. „Aber AJ, wo soll ich denn hin?" Fragte Rarity als Applejack sie vor sich her trieb. „Mir doch egal, verschwinde aus meinem Haus, du verdammter Freak!" Erwiderte AJ ihr lautstark. Durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt steckte Big Mac neugierig seinen Kopf durch die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und sah nach was denn los war, eine aquamarinfarbene Einhorn-Stute gesellte sich zu ihm. „Aber AJ!" Wandte Rarity ein und wurde von ihr vor die Tür gesetzt. „Verschwinde du verdammter Transvestit!" Schrie Applejack sie an. „Applejack, ich bin kein Transvestit, ich bin eine Transstute." Sagte Rarity unter Tränen. „Mir doch egal, schwing deinen Trans-Arsch von meinem Grundstück!" Rief Applejack und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, Rarity blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu gehen. Rarity ging zur Bibliothek und klopfte schüchtern an die Tür, erst nach einer gewissen Zeit, öffnete Twilight ihr und gähnte noch ausgiebig. „Rarity, warum um alles in der Welt klopfst du so spät noch?" Fragte das violette Alicorn, sie sah richtig verschlafen aus und ließ ihre Flügel müde bis zum Boden hängen. „Applejack hat mich vor die Tür gesetzt, ich weiß nicht wo ist sonst hin soll." Sagte Rarity und hatte schon Tränen in den Augen. „Kann ich die Nacht vielleicht bei dir verbringen?" Fragte sie weinerlich. „Rarity, ich muss mich immer noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen das du eigentlich ein Hengst bist, also tut es mir wirklich leid, ich würde es derzeit zu merkwürdig finden dich bei mir schlafen zu lassen, das geht also erstmal nicht." Sagte Twilight zögerlich. „Ich verstehe." Sagte Rarity niedergeschlagen und ging mit gesenktem Kopf wieder, Twilight sah ihr noch kurz hinterher und schloss dann die Tür wieder. „Twilight, warum hast du Rarity wieder weggeschickt?" Fragte Spike verwirrt. „Das würdest du noch nicht verstehen, geh also wieder schlafen und mach dir keine Gedanken darüber." Sagte Twilight ausweichend. Rarity hatte inzwischen die einzige andere Adresse erreicht wo sie möglicherweise noch unterkommen konnte, die Bäckerei wo Pinkie ihre kleine Wohnung hatte. Mit ihrer Magie führte sie eine Stein an das Fenster zu Pinkies Schlafzimmer und klopfte damit an, sie musste den Vorgang mehrere Male wiederholen, aber dann machte das penetrant pinke Party-Pony das Fenster auf. „Hallo Rarity!" Rief sie und kicherte etwas. „Pinkie, kann ich die Nacht bei dir schlafen, es ist ein Notfall?" Fragte Rarity sie. „Wenn es wirklich ein Notfall ist, dann natürlich, komm hoch." Sagte Pinkie und Rarity ging zu ihrer Wohnung hoch. „Ich habe nur leider kein Gästebett, die Bude ist ja nicht mal groß genug für eine Couch." Meinte Pinkie. „Danke, ich habe echt alles versucht nachdem Applejack mich heraus geschmissen hat." Sagte Rarity dankbar. „Warum hat sie dich denn mitten in der Nacht rausgeschmissen?" Fragte Pinkie verwundert. „Na ja, weißt du, bei Hengsten kann es nachts gelegentlich vorkommen, das..." Setzte Rarity unbehaglich an. „Ahh, schon klar, feuchte Träume." Unterbrach Pinkie sie und kicherte, Rarity lief einfach nur rot an. „Das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein, das ist ganz normal bei Hengsten." Sagte Pinkie dann. „Das ist es nicht mal, ich denke das AJ daran schuld ist, sie lag nämlich sehr dich an mir und hat einen relativ unruhigen Schlaf." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Wenn das so ist, dann ist es ja noch witziger." Meinte Pinkie und kicherte wieder. „Wie dem auch sei, ich denke das wir dann jetzt schlafen sollten." Sagte Rarity einfach nur. „Klar doch, leg dich einfach hinter mich." Sagte Pinkie und deutete auf ihr Bett. „Wenn du meinst." Meinte Rarity unsicher, kurz darauf lagen die beiden im Bett und Pinkie löschte das Licht. „Wenn ich fragen darf, wenn die magische Umwandlung so teuer ist, wie willst du das eigentlich finanzieren?" Fragte Pinkie ein paar Minuten später. „Ich arbeite in einem Gentlecolts Club, die suchen immer nach Hengsten die Stuten sehr ähnlich sehen, zusätzlich dazu, na ja, als Hengst habe ich die Möglichkeit etwas zu spenden, dafür zahlen die gut, außerdem gibt mir das die Möglichkeit meine Gene noch an ein paar Stuten zu verteilen." Erklärte Rarity ihr. „Sehr interessant." Meinte Pinkie und drehte sich zu ihr um, sie blickte Rarity genau in die Augen. „Pinkie, was siehst du mich so komisch an?" Fragte das weiße Einhorn unsicher. „Würdest du denn auch Aktivspenden machen?" Fragte Pinkie zurück. „Was genau meinst du damit?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Ganz einfach, ich gebe dir Geld, und du gibst mir ein Fohlen." Klärte Pinkie sie auf. „Du willst ein Fohlen?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Ich sehne mich schon seit Jahren nach einem Fohlen, besonders als die Cakes ihre Zwillinge bekommen hatten, aber ich habe bisher noch keinen passenden Hengst gefunden." Sagte Pinkie und klang diesmal nicht wie ihr übliches Ich, sie klang ungewöhnlich ernst. „Und du denkst das ich eine passende Wahl dafür bin?" Fragte Rarity darauf. „Ich denke schon." Antwortete Pinkie ihr und brachte ihre Hufe schon in strategische Position, Rarity spürte die Berührung sofort. „Pinkie, ich weiß nicht so recht." Meinte sie unsicher. „Ach komm schon, du mir den Gefallen." Bettelte Pinkie sie an. „Du bist doch so großzügig." Fuhr sie fort. „Wenn es dir wirklich so viel bedeutet, dann denke ich dass das geht." Gab Rarity nach, kurz darauf legten die beiden los.

Applejack erwachte am nächsten Morgen und ging nach ihrer üblichen Morgenroutine zu ihrer Familie in die Küche, Apple Bloom sah wie immer noch etwas verschlafen aus und Big Mac war diesmal nicht alleine, eine aquamarinfarbene Einhorn-Stute saß neben ihm und trank ihren Kaffee. „Was ist denn bei dir los, bist du etwa wieder mit Lyra zusammen?" Fragte AJ aggressiv. „Wir können nicht miteinander, und auch nicht ohne einander." Sagte Lyra nur. „Hat dich einer gefragt?" Fuhr AJ sie an und das Einhorn ließ verschreckt ihre Tasse fallen. „Was ist denn bei dir los?" Fragte Big Mac verärgert. „Rarity hat mitten in der Nacht mein Bett versaut, ich durfte danach duschen und das Bett neu beziehen, also rate mal warum ich angepisst bin!" Entgegnete Applejack ihm. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert wo du bist." Meinte Apple Bloom nur. „Dein unerträgliches Schnarchen hat mich zu diesem Hermaphroditen zurückgetrieben." Sagte AJ aufgebracht. „AJ!" Rief Big Mac erbost. „Was ist ein Hermaphrodit?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Ist egal, geh zur Schule." Erwiderte Applejack ihr einfach nur. „Gut, mach ich halt das." Meinte Apple Bloom nur und machte sich auf den Weg. „Nie sagt man mir irgendwas." Meckerte sie dabei. „AJ, was ist denn jetzt los, was ist zwischen dir und Rarity vorgefallen?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Darüber will ich lieber nicht reden." Sagte Applejack nur. „AJ, sag schon." Forderte Big Mac und sah AJ streng an. „Na gut." Gab AJ nach. „Zu erst einmal, du solltest wissen das Rarity nicht wirklich eine Stute ist, sie sieht nur wie eine aus." Sagte sie dann. „Okay." Meinte Big Mac verwirrt. „Ich habe extra noch gesagt das sie sich zusammenreißen soll, aber trotzdem hat sie mein Bett eingesaut, ich durfte mitten in der Nacht duschen gehen und mein Bett neu beziehen." Fuhr AJ fort. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Lyra neugierig. „Lyra, du weißt doch das Hengste manchmal feuchte Träume haben." Klärte Big Mac sie auf. „Ach das meint sie." Meinte Lyra nur. „Du hattest Glück das du nur duschen brauchtest, das letzte Mal musste ich mir sogar die Mähne waschen." Sagte sie dann zu Applejack und sah Big Mac lächelnd an. „Ja, danke, zu viel Information." Sagte AJ nur. „Aber nur deswegen, schmeißt du sie, oder ihn, mitten in der Nacht raus?" Fragte Big Mac weiter. „Das ist einfach zu merkwürdig, eine meiner besten Freundinnen ist plötzlich ein Hengst der eine Stute werden will, und das hat sie, oder er, uns nicht mal gesagt, ich kenne dieses Pony gar nicht mehr." Sagte Applejack und klang sehr verunsichert. „Sieh es doch mal aus ihrem Blickwinkel, sie wusste wahrscheinlich nicht wie ihr darauf reagiert und hatte einfach Angst, sie wollte euch als Freunde nicht verlieren und hat es euch deswegen nicht gesagt, und deine Reaktion verunsichert sie jetzt nur noch mehr." Sagte Lyra darauf. „Oh nein, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht!" Meinte AJ erschrocken. „Du solltest dich bei Rarity entschuldigen." Schlug Big Mac vor. „Gute Idee." Sagte Applejack und schoss davon. „Und was machen wir zwei jetzt?" Fragte Lyra ihn. „Granny Smith schläft noch, meine kleinen Schwestern sind weg, und ohne AJ kann ich heute nicht viel machen." Dachte Big Mac laut nach. „Ich weiß etwas das wir machen können." Meinte Lyra und küsste ihn.

Applejack galoppierte so schnell ihre Hufe sie trugen durch Ponyville und erreichte schon bald die Bibliothek, hektisch klopfte sie an die Tür. „Ich komme ja schon!" Rief Twilight aus dem Inneren und endlich öffnete sich die Tür. „Was ist denn AJ?" Fragte das violette Alicorn müde und gähnte. „Ich muss Rarity finden, ich habe gestern echt Mist gebaut und muss mich bei ihr entschuldigen." Sagte AJ hektisch. „Sie war in der Nacht da und hat gefragt ob ich sie aufnehmen kann, aber das ganze ist noch zu merkwürdig, deswegen habe ich sie wieder weggeschickt, keine Ahnung wo sie dann hingegangen ist." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" Wollte sie wissen. „Nichts eigentlich, aber ich habe extrem überreagiert und sie vor die Tür gesetzt." Erwiderte Applejack ihr niedergeschlagen. „Sie sah auch richtig fertig aus, du musst sie ja wirklich hart angegangen sein." Meinte Twilight. „Ich habe sie übel beleidigt." Sagte AJ. „Dann geh doch mal bei Fluttershy vorbei, vielleicht ist sie ja bei ihr untergekommen." Schlug Twilight vor. „Gute Idee, das mache ich auch." Sagte AJ und galoppierte wieder davon. Applejack galoppierte so schnell sie konnte zu Fluttershys Haus und klopfte auch sofort an, Fluttershy brauchte nie lange um auf so etwas zu antworten und öffnete sofort. „Applejack, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony freundlich. „Ich suche Rarity, ich dachte das sie vielleicht bei dir ist." Sagte AJ darauf. „Sie ist doch eigentlich bei dir." Meinte Fluttershy verwirrt. „Ich habe sie in der Nacht rausgeschmissen, lange Geschichte." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. „Ihr ist in der Nacht ein kleiner Unfall passiert und hat mein Bett versaut, ich war so verärgert, das ich sehr gemein zu ihr war und sie rausgeschmissen habe." Erzählte AJ ihr. „Was hast du denn gesagt?" Fragte Fluttershy. „Ich habe sie Freak und Transvestit genannt, aber du weißt das ich immer sagen was mir im Kopf herumgeht und es nicht wirklich so gemeint habe." Antwortete Applejack ihr, Fluttershy gab ihr sofort eine schallende Ohrfeige. „AJ, sie schämt sich sehr für ihren unfertigen Zustand und ist sehr unsicher, deswegen hat sie ja auch so lange gebraucht um euch das endlich zu sagen." Sagte Fluttershy anklagend, sie war erstaunlich selbstbewusst. „Es tut mir ja auch leid." Sagte Applejack und hielt sich die Wange. „Aber genau deshalb möchte ich mich ja bei dir entschuldigen, ist sie also bei dir?" Fragte sie dann. „Sie ist nicht hier." Sagte Fluttershy. „Da ihr was miteinander am laufen habt, dachte ich das sie vielleicht zu dir gekommen ist." Meinte AJ enttäuscht. „Außerdem haben wir nicht wirklich eine Beziehung, nur etwas Spaß am Rande, mehr nicht." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Aber Rarity sah so aus als wenn sie dich wirklich lieben würde." Meinte AJ erstaunt. „Das kann gut sein, aber so empfinde ich leider nicht." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr. „Aber ich finde es sehr gut das ihr sie als Stute seht, das gefällt ihr sicherlich auch." Sagte sie dann. „Wenn du mich dann entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch ein krankes Tier um das ich mich kümmern muss." Verabschiedete sie Applejack und schloss die Tür wieder. „Wo kann Rarity nur sein?" Wunderte Applejack sich und trabte wieder los. „Vielleicht ja bei Pinkie." Dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bäckerei. „Pinkie, ich muss mit dir reden, mach bitte auf!" Rief das orangene Erdpony und klopfte hektisch an die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung. „Was ist denn AJ?" Fragte Pinkie als sie die Tür öffnete, das pinke Pony sah noch sehr müde aus. „Ich suche Rarity, ist sie vielleicht bei dir?" Fragte Applejack direkt. „Sie schläft noch, aber ich denke das wir sie wecken können." Sagte Pinkie und ließ AJ in ihre Wohnung, das pinke Pony ging etwas steif in ihr Schlafzimmer, Applejack folgte ihr einfach. „Was ist dir denn passiert?" Fragte sie als sie bemerkte wie schwer Pinkie das laufen fiel. „Ach nichts, Rarity hat mir nur einen Gefallen getan." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte etwas. „Was denn?" Fragte Applejack neugierig. „Sag ich dir später, lass uns erstmal Rarity wecken." Sagte Pinkie und rüttelte an dem schlafenden Einhorn. „Pinkie, ich habe dir in der Nacht alles gegeben was ich habe, aber auch ich kann nicht so oft hintereinander." Sagte Rarity ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen und drehte sich müde um. „Das verstehe ich ja auch, aber du hast Besuch." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr und endlich hob Rarity den Kopf, die Mähne stand ihr chaotisch vom Kopf und ließ sie sehr unordentlich wirken. „AJ!" Meinte sie erstaunt. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe überreagiert, ich hätte all das gestern nicht sagen sollen, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse." Sagte Applejack entschuldigend. „AJ, du hast mich wirklich verletzt, eine einfache Entschuldigung ist nicht genug." Sagte Rarity darauf und legte die Ohren an. „Ich weiß, aber ich musste das sagen." Erwiderte AJ ihr und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann, dann brauchst du nur etwas sagen." Bot sie Rarity an und ging wieder. „Vielleicht kannst du ihr auch ein Fohlen machen." Schlug Pinkie vor und kicherte etwas. „Ich denke nicht dass sie das will." Meinte Rarity. „Oder das ich bei ihr wohnen kann solange mein Haus gesprüht wird." Fügte sie niedergeschlagen hinzu. „Ich kann die Cakes ja mal fragen ob du hier bleiben kannst." Sagte Pinkie und schoss davon, sie kam nur wenige Minuten später zurück. „Die Cakes sagen das du bleiben kannst." Berichtete sie sofort. „Das ist so nett, danke Pinkie." Sagte Rarity darauf und umarmte sie herzlich. „Schon gut, ich gehe dann mal deine Sachen von AJ holen, du kannst dich ja noch etwas hinlegen." Sagte Pinkie und schoss wieder davon. „Ich sollte ihr lieber etwas im Haushalt helfen, immerhin lässt sie mich hier bleiben." Beschloss Rarity und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Die nächsten Wochen waren die Arbeiten an Raritys Haus beendet und sie konnte endlich wieder nach hause, sie hatte die ganze Zeit bei Pinkie gewohnt und mit ihren anderen Freunden so gut wie kein Wort gesprochen, außer mit Fluttershy die ihr viel moralische Unterstützung gegeben hatte. Applejack hatte alle außer Rarity versammelt und legte ihnen einen interessanten Plan vor. „Ich denke wir sollten Rarity helfen das benötigte Geld zu sammeln, so kann sie die magische Umwandlung endlich bekommen." Sagte AJ den anderen vier. „Ich helfe ihr ja schon, aber so viel Geld habe ich auch nicht." Sagte Fluttershy. „Wie viel braucht sie eigentlich?" Fragte Rainbow Dash. „Eine halbe Millionen Bits, das ist wirklich teuer." Sagte Fluttershy ihr. „Darüber habe ich gelesen, aber damit würde sie eine richtige Stute werden, nicht nur von wegen der primären und sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale, auch in Sachen Hormonhaushalt und alles was dazu gehört." Meinte Twilight. „Ich finde die Idee gut." Sagte Pinkie nur und lächelte, sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit ein außergewöhnlich breites Lächeln im Gesicht stehen. „Dann ist es beschlossen, wir helfen ihr das Geld zu sammeln." Sagte Applejack entschlossen. „Ich bekommen nur ein bescheidenes Taschengeld von Celestia, aber ich helfe so gut ich kann." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich an extra Geld kommen soll, aber ich tue was ich kann." Sagte Pinkie. „Ich werde mir einen Job suchen, so kann ich etwas mehr Geld bekommen." Sagte Fluttershy. „Na gut dann, wir sammeln das Geld bei mir." Sagte Twilight dann und holte eine Satteltasche, alle warfen sofort etwas Geld hinein. „Okay dann, ich wollte auch noch etwas sagen." Sagte Pinkie dann und alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sie auf sie. „Das müsst ihr euch ansehen." Sagte das pinke Pony und legte ein kleines Plastikstäbchen zwischen sich und ihre Freunde. „Pinkie, du bist trächtig?" Fragte Fluttershy als sie den Test erkannte. „Ich wusste nicht das du einen Hengst hast." Meinte Dash erstaunt. „Habe ich auch nicht, aber Rarity war so zuvorkommend mir dabei zu helfen." Sagte Pinkie nur und kicherte. „Du hast mit Rarity geschlafen?" Fragten die anderen fassungslos. „Sie wollte eh ihr genetisches Material unter die Ponys bringen, und ich wollte ein Fohlen, so gewinnen wir beide." Klärte Pinkie sie auf. „Ich weiß nicht, das kommt mir schon noch komisch vor, und dabei hatte ich mich gerade an den Gedanken gewöhnt das Rarity ein Hengst ist." Meinte Dash unsicher. „Aber auch nur körperlich, sie fühlt sich schon mehr als Stute, ihr Körper muss nur noch angepasst werden." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Dafür wollen wir ja Geld sammeln." Sagte Applejack einfach nur. „Na gut, dann mal ran an die Arbeit." Sagte Dash energisch und die fünf Ponys machten sich auf den Weg.

Die nächsten Wochen arbeiteten die fünf Freunde mit dem Ziel das nötige Geld für Rarity zu sammeln, alles was sie erwirtschafteten, brachte sie zu Twilight und verstauten es in der bereitstehenden Satteltasche. Fluttershy und Applejack kamen mal wieder um ihren Anteil einzulagern, Fluttershy steckte ein ganzes Bündel in die Satteltasche, Applejack nur wenige Scheine. „Fluttershy, wie kommst du an so viel Geld?" Fragte AJ verwundert. „Ich arbeite in dem Gentlecolts Club in dem Rarity auch gelegentlich Schichten hat." Sagte Fluttershy nur. „Aber ich dachte das nur Hengste dort arbeiten?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Das dachte ich auch." Meinte Twilight genauso verwirrt. „Es gibt Positionen dort, die nur mit einer Stute besetzt werden können." Sagte Fluttershy kryptisch, Applejack dachte intensiv nach. „Fluttershy, du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, das du die Hengste dort BEDIENST, oder?" Fragte Twilight skeptisch. „Ich erfülle ihnen alle Wünsche." Antwortete Fluttershy und lächelte. „Okay, jetzt habt ihr mich verloren." Meinte Applejack unwissend, Twilight flüsterte ihr schnell etwas ins Ohr und sie verstand. „Es sind immer die Ruhigen, oder?" Fragte sie fassungslos und sah Fluttershy an, das sonst so schüchterne Pegasus-Pony kicherte nur verlegen und lächelte. „Twilight, was machst du um an Geld zu kommen?" Fragte AJ um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich habe Celestia um Rat gefragt, sie hat allerdings noch nicht geantwortet." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Na ja, mach was du kannst." Sagte AJ einfach. „Ich muss dann mal wieder los, die Arbeit auf den Feldern macht sich nicht von selbst." Verabschiedete Applejack sich und ging wieder. „Und du bist wirklich im Freudengeschäft tätig?" Fragte Twilight Fluttershy. „Rarity ist es wert, außerdem ist das nicht so unangenehm." Antwortete Fluttershy ausweichend. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagte Twilight nur. „Aber denk dran dich zu schützen." Riet sie ihrer Freundin dann. „Das versteh sich von selbst." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr. „Ich sollte dann auch besser gehen, der Job ist sehr anstrengend." Sagte sie und ging dann. „Ich sollte vielleicht nochmal Celestia anschreiben, ich habe ihr vor drei Wochen den Brief geschickt und sie sollte auch antworten." Dachte Twilight und verfasste einen neuen Brief. Bevor sie diesen allerdings abschicken konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Ich geh schon." Sagte Spike und rannte zur Tür. „Twilight, ich denke das ist für dich." Sagte er als er zurückkam und Twilight drehte sich um. „Celestia, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie erstaunt als sie ihre Lehrmeisterin entdeckte. „Ich wollte dir ja schreiben das ich komme, aber es war eine menge zu tun und ich hatte es vergessen." Sagte Celestia nur. „So schön das dich mal wieder zu sehen." Begrüßte Twilight sie dann. „Ach Twilight, ich freue mich immer wieder dich zu sehen." Sagte Celestia darauf und umarmte sie kurz. „Aber warum ich da bin, du hattest mir ja geschrieben das du für deine Freundin Rarity Geld sammeln möchtest, ich hatte da eine Idee um ihr zu helfen an etwas Geld zu kommen, deswegen bin ich so schnell wie möglich her gereist." Legte Celestia den Grund für ihren Besuch offen. „Warum braucht Rarity denn Geld?" Fragte Spike neugierig. „Gute Frage, das würde mich natürlich auch interessieren." Sagte Celestia und erwartete von Twilight eine Antwort. „Ich denke nicht dass du das wissen musst." Sagte Twilight ihrem Assistenten und scheuchte Spike davon. „Ich geh ja schon, du brauchst mich nicht so drängen." Sagte er und ließ die Prinzessinnen allein. „Warum hast du Spike so schnell loswerden wollen?" Fragte Celestia verwirrt. „Da ist etwas über Rarity, was er nicht unbedingt wissen braucht." Sagte Twilight ausweichend. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Celestie besorgt. „Das ist nicht so leicht zu beantworten." Meinte Twilight zögerlich. „Ist sie etwa krank, braucht sie das Geld für eine medizinische Behandlung?" Fragte Celestia weiter und wurde immer besorgter. „So in etwa." Sagte Twilight und erklärte ihr alles, die Prinzessin nahm diese Tatsache sehr gelassen zur Kenntnis. „Ach so ist das, sie hat euch das endlich erzählt." Meinte sie als Twilight ihre Erzählung zu ende gebracht hatte. „Du wusstest davon?" Fragte Twilight unschlüssig. „Twilight, ich bin mehr als 3000 Jahre alt, so etwas entgeht mir doch nicht." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Da hast du allerdings recht." Meinte Twilight nur. „Aber das gibt mir eine sehr interessante Option." Sagte Celestia und erhob sich. „Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Twilight und ging ihr hinterher. „Ich wollte Rarity bitten mir ein Kleid zu entwerfen, so kann sie für etwas Geld arbeiten." Antwortete Celestia ihr und ging auf direktem Weg zur Boutique des Einhorns. „Rarity, ich habe hier einen Kunden für dich." Sagte Twilight als sie mit Celestia das Geschäft betrat. „Einen Moment bitte." Sagte Rarity und machte ohne auch nur aufzusehen mit ihrer Arbeit weiter. „Sag mal Twilight, findest du nicht das es hier komisch riecht?" Fragte Celestia auf einmal und schnupperte etwas umher. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, es riecht wirklich komisch hier." Meinte Twilight und schnupperte ebenfalls etwas umher. „Das riecht wie ein sehr starkes Insektengift." Sagte sie dann. „Und Stinkwanzen." Fügte Celestia hinzu, endlich kam Rarity und erstarrte beim Anblick der Prinzessin. „Prinzessin Celestia, was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Ich wollte dir einen Auftrag geben, du musst wissen, demnächst findet in Canterlot ein diplomatischer Empfang statt, ich habe nur unglücklicherweise nichts passendes anzuziehen, deswegen wollte ich dich bitten etwas zu entwerfen." Sagte Celestia und lächelte. „Ein Kleid, für euch?" Fragte Rarity aufgeregt und musste sich sichtlich zusammennehmen um nicht umher zu hüpfen. „So ist es." Sagte Celestia nur. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein." Nahm Rarity den Auftrag an und schoss davon, sie kam sofort zurück und hatte einen Papierblock dabei. „Ich habe schon vor Jahren etwas entworfen, ich hoffe das gefällt euch so gut wie mir." Sagte sie und zeigte Rarity ihre Entwürfe. „Ich denke ich werde nicht mehr gebraucht." Sagte Twilight und ging. Eine Weile sah Celestia sich die verschiedenen Entwürfe an und fand schließlich einen der ihr zusagte. „Ich denke der dritte ist perfekt, den solltest du machen." Sagte sie Rarity. „Aber natürlich doch Prinzessin, die Stoffe sind nur sehr teuer und aufwendig zu bearbeiten, deshalb wird das Kleid auch sehr teuer werden." Sagte Rarity. „Das macht nichts, als Prinzessin habe ich ein spezielles Budget dafür, sag das aber bitte nicht Twilight." Sagte Celestia und zwinkerte Rarity zu. „Wenn ihr so wollt." Meinte Rarity amüsiert. „Ich werde mich dann sofort an die Arbeit machen." Sagte Rarity eifrig und eilte zu ihrer Nähmaschine. „Ich lasse dich dann arbeiten." Sagte Celestia nur und ließ sie allein. „Ich sollte nochmal nachlesen, wie dieser spezielle Zauber funktioniert, so kann ich ihr geben was sie sich am sehnlichsten wünscht." Dachte die Prinzessin und schwang sich in die Lüfte.

Rarity brachte ihre Arbeit schnell zu ende und betrachtete ihr Werk stolz, sie hatte ein schlichtes, aber trotzdem sehr elegantes Kleid für die Prinzessin geschneidert. „Ich bin ein Genie, die Prinzessin wird es lieben." Meinte sie zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und packte das Kleid sorgsam in einen Karton. „Hoffe ich zu mindestens." Dachte sie und verklebte das Paket. „Das muss ich jetzt nur noch zu Spike bringen, er kann es direkt an die Prinzessin senden." Meinte sie und machte sich mit dem Paket auf den Weg. In der Bibliothek angekommen, war Spike natürlich sofort bereit das Paket zu versenden. „Aber natürlich doch Rarity, für eine so wunderschöne Stute wie dich, würde ich doch alles tun." Sagte Spike und blickte sie noch etwas hingerissen an. „Ach Spikey, das ist so süß von dir." Sagte Rarity und reichte das Paket an ihn weiter. „Dann mal weg damit." Meinte Spike und versendete das Päckchen wie er sonst immer Briefe abschickte, kurz darauf kam auch gleich die Antwort. „Das sollte dann wohl die Bezahlung sein." Sagte Rarity und öffnete den Brief, darin befand sich ein Bündel Geldscheine. „Das ist aber eine Menge Geld." Sagte Spike verblüfft. „Das war ja auch ein sehr teures Kleid." Erwiderte Rarity ihm, kurz darauf kam Twilight in die Bibliothek und entdeckte die beiden. „Hallo auch, was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Ich habe Spike nur schnell das fertige Kleid an Prinzessin Celestia senden lassen." Antwortete Rarity ihr und tätschelte den kleinen Drachen am Kopf. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen." Sagte Spike entzückt und kicherte etwas. „Rarity, ich denke das du ihm etwas erzählen solltest, alles andere wäre unfair." Sagte Twilight und sah besorgt zu Spike. „Denkst du wirklich?" Fragte Rarity unsicher. „Was erzählen?" Wollte Spike wissen. „Spikey, du hast ja vorhin erwähnt was für eine wunderschöne Stute ich bin, aber um ehrlich zu sein, eine Stute bin ich noch gar nicht, nicht ganz jedenfalls." Sagte Rarity und legte dem Drachen einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Spike verwirrt. „Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich ein Hengst, noch, aber das wird sich bald ändern." Klärte Rarity ihn auf. „Du bist ein Hengst?" Fragte Spike und sah Rarity eindringlich an, das weiße Einhorn nickte nur schüchtern. „AAHHH!" Schrie Spike und rannte davon. „Heißt dann wohl das er dich überwunden hat." Meinte Twilight und kicherte amüsiert. „Ich weiß ja das er eine Schwäche für mich hat, ich wollte seine Träume nie auf diese Art zerstören." Sagte Rarity traurig. „Heißt das du wolltest seine Träume zerstören?" Fragte Twilight. „Ich wollte schon lange das er seine Verliebtheit in mich aufgibt, vor allem seit er so aufdringlich geworden ist, aber wirklich nicht so." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Ich glaube er braucht nur etwas Zeit um alles zu verarbeiten, so wie wir anderen Zeit gebraucht hatten." Sagte Twilight zuversichtlich. „Ihr könnt mich also akzeptieren, so wie ich bin?" Fragte Rarity unsicher. „Können wir, deswegen sammeln wir Geld für dich." Sagte Twilight und holte die Satteltasche hervor, die Tasche war mit Geld gefüllt. „Das ist so großzügig von euch, danke." Sagte Rarity gerührt und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Schon gut, du würdest für jeden von uns das selbe machen." Sagte Twilight nur. „Du solltest mal nachsehen ob das genug ist." Schlug sie vor und sofort nahm Rarity sich die Satteltasche. „Da fehlt nicht mehr viel, ich denke das ich schon mal einen Termin für meine Umwandlung machen kann." Sagte Rarity nachdem sie das Geld gezählt hatte und legte das was sie von Celestia erhalten hatte dazu. „Du kannst gleich mein Telefon benutzen." Bot Twilight ihr an und zog die Türen eines Schrankes auf, darin versteckt lag das Telefon. „Danke Twilight." Sagte Rarity und telefonierte kurz. „Und?" Fragte Twilight als sie sich ihr wieder zugewandt hatte. „In 12 bis 18 Monaten ist der nächste Termin, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich so lange warten kann." Sagte Rarity. „Du hast schon so lange gewartet, du wirst auch noch etwas länger warten können." Sagte Twilight aufmunternd. „Du hast wohl recht." Meinte Rarity und seufzte.

Die nächsten Monate verstrichen relativ normal und schließlich war es bei Pinkie so weit, ihre Freunde warteten vor dem Kreißsaal. „Bin ich die einzige die das merkwürdig findet?" Fragte Applejack und sah die anderen drei verwirrt an. „Ich weiß was du meinst, aber Pinkie hatte uns die letzten Monate ja erzählt wie sehr sie sich ein Fohlen wünscht, das Rarity ihr dabei helfen konnte, na ja, das war ein glücklicher Zufall." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Rarity und ich haben immer Gummis benutzt, ich will mir meinen Körper nicht von einem Fohlen ruinieren lassen." Sagte Fluttershy. „Ich dachte du magst Fohlen?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Ich mag Fohlen ja auch, besonders wenn sie wieder wieder bei ihren Eltern sind." Erklärte Fluttershy ihr. „Das erscheint mir irgendwie herzlos, gerade von dir." Sagte Applejack verwundert. „Kann sein das ich später anders denke, aber zur Zeit ist das einfach so." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr. „Na ja, wir sind ja eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund hier." Sagte Twilight um das Thema zu beenden. „Da hast sie recht, wir sind hier um Pinkie zu unterstützen." Stimmte Applejack ihr zu. „Ich kann euch beruhigen, ihr geht es gut." Sagte Rarity auf einmal und kam zu den anderen zurück. „Ist schon alles vorbei?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Die Kleine wollte wohl nicht länger warten, kommt rein und seht sie euch an." Erwiderte Rarity ihr und ging wieder zu Pinkie, die anderen folgten ihr augenblicklich. Die fünf fanden Pinkie Pie auf einem frischen Krankenbett und mit einem genauso frischen Fohlen in den Hufen. „Hallo Mädels." Begrüßte Pinkie ihren Freunde ruhig und streichelte das Fohlen etwas. „Das ist Pink Diamond, unsere Tochter." Stellte sie den anderen das Fohlen vor, ein weißes Einhorn mit schreiend pinker Mähne. „Oh Pinkie, sie ist wunderbar." Sagte Twilight entzückt. „Und Rarity, wie fühlt es sich an ein Vater zu sein?" Fragte Applejack und lächelte die zukünftige Einhorn-Stute. „Ich habe mein genetisches Material ja vorher schon gespendet und weiß das daraus Fohlen entstanden sind, aber eines so direkt zu sehen, das ist schon was anderes." Sagte Rarity und sah sich das Fohlen nochmal genau an. „Aber es fühlt sich toll an." Fuhr sie fort und strich dem Stut-Fohlen sanft über den Kopf. „Ich hoffe das du mir etwas helfen wirst." Sagte Pinkie zu ihr. „Pinkie, aber natürlich werde ich dir helfen." Sagte Rarity sofort. „Das dachte ich mir schon." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr. „Könnt ihr mich dann etwas allein lassen, ich bin sehr erschöpft?" Fragte sie dann. „Klar, wir lassen dich etwas pennen." Sagte Applejack sofort und ging mit den anderen wieder, nur Rarity blieb noch kurz. „Pinkie, ich glaube das ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Sagte sie und küsste das penetrant pinke Party-Pony schüchtern, Pinkie war zu erstaunt um zu reagieren. Rarity kam zu den anderen und wandte sich an Fluttershy. „Entschuldigt uns bitte kurz." Sagte sie und zog das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony etwas zur Seite. „Was ist denn?" Fragte Fluttershy. „Wegen uns, ich denke das wir unsere Beziehung beenden sollten, das wäre besser." Sagte Rarity direkt. „Gut dass du das sagst, ich wusste nicht wie ich das hätte sagen sollen." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr erleichtert. „Du wolltest Schluss machen?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Nicht so als wenn wir wirklich eine Beziehung gehabt hätten, aber ja, ich wollte es beenden." Erklärte Fluttershy. „Auch wenn ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit sehr genossen habe." Fügte sie hinzu. „Dann sehen wir das einfach als spaßigen Abschnitt unseres Lebens." Schlug Rarity vor. „Klingt gut." Stimmte Fluttershy ihr zu. Nachdem sie sich einig waren, gingen sie und die anderen aus dem Krankenhaus und wurden plötzlich von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet. „Hallo auch meine kleinen Ponys." Sagte Celestia und landete vor den fünf. „Celestia, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Twilight verblüfft. „Ich wollte kurz mit Rarity reden." Antwortete die Prinzessin ihr und wandte sich dem Einhorn zu. „Warum wollt ihr mit mir reden?" Fragte Rarity unsicher. „Ich weiß das du noch mehrere Monate warten musst um endlich eine vollwertige Stute zu werden, ich will dir deinen Wunsch aber jetzt schon erfüllen." Sagte Celestia und setzte ihre Magie ein, Rarity verschwand in einem heiligen Licht und die anderen schlossen geblendet die Augen. Als alles vorüber war, hatte sich nicht wirklich viel verändert, Rarity stand noch immer da und sah etwas verwirrt aus. „Was ist gerade passiert?" Fragte sie nur. „Ich habe eine echte Stute aus dir gemacht." Klärte Celestia sie auf, Rarity blickte sie kurz verwirrt an und tastete sich dann schnell ab. „Tatsächlich, ich bin eine echte Stute." Stellte sie fest. „Vielen Dank Prinzessin!" Rief sie überglücklich und sprang Celestia an, sie umarmte die Prinzessin einfach und schien sie gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. „War mir ein Vergnügen." Sagte Celestia nur. „Das ist ja wirklich schön und alles, aber was sollen die Flügel?" Fragte Dash und zog einen Flügel von Rarity auf. „Flügel, warum habe ich Flügel?" Fragte die weiße Einhorn-Stute verwirrt, Celestia fing einfach nur an zu lachen. „Prinzessin?" Fragte Rarity unsicher. „Hör auf mit dem Quatsch!" Sagte Twilight und schlug Celestia leicht gegen den Hinterkopf. „Ach Twilight, lass mir doch den Spaß." Sagte die Prinzessin und streckte ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin neckisch die Zunge entgegen. „Komm schon, lass den Blödsinn." Sagte Twilight energisch. „Schon gut." Meinte Celestia nur und beruhigte sich wieder. „Ich wollte mir nur einen kleinen Scherz erlauben, die Flügel werden nur ein oder zwei Monate halten." Sagte sie Rarity dann. „Aber das andere bleibt." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch je danken soll." Sagte Rarity zu Tränen gerührt. „Aber die Flügel waren zu viel." Sagte Twilight. „Ich wollte mir nur einen Spaß erlauben." Erwiderte Celestia ihr, dann straffte sie sich etwas. „Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet, ich habe in Canterlot noch etwas zu erledigen, auf wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand einfach. „Ich denke das Pinkie das sehen muss, bis später." Sagte Rarity und galoppierte zurück. „Wenn die Flügel erstmal bleiben, dann sollte ich ihr wohl etwas Unterricht geben." Meinte Rainbow Dash, dann zerstreute sich die Gruppe auch schon. Rarity kam wieder bei Pinkie an und berichtete ihr das sie jetzt eine vollwertige Stute war. „Rarity, das ist ja schön und alles, aber das von vorhin, das hat mich schon etwas verwirrt." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr. „Ich weiß, aber ich musste es sagen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Du hast dich wirklich in mich verliebt?" Fragte Pinkie unsicher. „Das sollte dir eine Antwort geben." Meinte Rarity und küsste sie zärtlich. „Das hat es." Sagte Pinkie hinterher, auf einmal packte sie das Einhorn und küsste sie sehr leidenschaftlich, damit hatte Rarity alles erfahren was sie wissen musste.

Ende


End file.
